


Savior

by Angry_Panda



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, slight bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Panda/pseuds/Angry_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different tale of how Chris and Josh met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

　　It was happening again. James, the bully, was bothering Chris as he sat on the swings. He really hadn’t done anything to the other child, honest he didn’t. He had just sat down on the swings one day and the next thing he knew, James was literally throwing him off of it.  
　　  
　　His mommy always told him to ignore bullies, since they were just jealous...whatever that meant. But that was easier said than done; considering the fact that James now brought his two friends into it. It was the same thing day in and day out. He walks into the class and gets paper balls thrown at him, he goes to the bathroom and gets wet wads of tissue thrown at him, he walks pass one of them and they trip him, and they kept stealing his animal crackers. Seriously, what third grader dealt with this kind of thing?  
　　  
　　“Hey! Loser, we’re talking to you!”  
　　  
　　Maybe if he ignored them they’d get bored and leave him alone?  
　　  
　　One of the boys stepped forward and pushed Chris off the swing. A grunt of pain left the eight year old. His glasses were knocked off his face, bouncing out of the blonde’s reach. Great, now he couldn’t see anything.  
　　  
　　“Where’s your animal crackers? We want them.” James said, glaring down at the smaller male.  
　　  
　　“...they’re mine...”  
　　  
　　“What was that?”  
　　  
　　“I...I said they’re mine!”  
　　  
　　That got him dirt kicked in his face. He coughed, bringing his hands up to shield his eyes from the dirt, grass, and sand. The child hacked up anything that flew into his mouth and turned away from the three bullies. Why wasn’t anyone helping him? Why didn’t anyone ever help him?  
　　  
　　“You’re fat! You don’t need them!”  
　　  
　　“Yeah! You’re like a pig!”  
　　  
　　“Oink! Oink!”  
　　  
　　His eyes stung, a sign that he was about to cry. It’s not his fault he was a little chubbier than everyone else. His mommy and daddy said he looked fine regardless. So why did James and his friend always make fun of his size?  
　　  
　　“HEY!” the shout was the only warning the three bullies got before they were pelted with rocks.  
　　  
　　“OW!”  
　　  
　　“HEY! STOP IT!”  
　　  
　　“IT HIT ME IN THE EYE!”  
　　  
　　The three ran, covering their heads from the hard objects. A set of footsteps came forward, and Chris held his breath. Was this another bully, or maybe someone was going to help? No, no one ever helped him.  
　　  
　　“How long are you going to stay down there? It’s not very soft.” a male voice asked. He raised his head and squinted his eyes. He could just make out the silhouette of another person; though the sun behind the other boy was stinging his eyes.  
　　  
　　“Are....are you talking to me?” there was no way that this kid was talking to him. Maybe someone near him had fallen and he was asking them? “You’re the only one sitting on the ground.” the voice responded. He went to respond, but blinked when something was pushed on his face and his vision was cleared. Oh, his glasses! Blue eyes looked up and met green.  
　　  
　　In front of him was a boy with green eyes, brown hair, a red shirt with the Flash’s symbol on it, green shorts, and black sneakers. “There, now you can see.” the boy said, reaching out for the blonde. Chris blinked once, twice, thrice, before he hesitantly grasped the other boy’s hand. With a gentle pull, Chris found himself standing again. He was in so much shock; someone had stepped up and helped him.  
　　  
　　“You’re bleeding. Let’s go to the nurse. I’m Josh by the way.”  
　　  
　　Ah, Josh, that was his name. With a nod, Chris grabbed the tail of Josh’s shirt and followed him. “I’m....I’m Chris.” he stated. “Nice to meet you Chris. So, do you like the Flash?” Josh asked, looking over his shoulder at the blonde child.  
　　  
　　“Boy do I ever!”  
　　  
　　This looked like the beginning of a beautiful friendship.  
　　  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is my first fic in about six years. It's also my first fic for this fandom! Let me know how I did, hm?


End file.
